1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for selecting an image to be displayed after image editing finishes in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, image processing apparatuses and image pickup devices are becoming more sophisticated. As a result, image processing apparatuses have not only a function of simply displaying (playing back) an image recorded on a recording medium or a pickup image (hereinafter simply referred to as an “image”) but also a function of editing an image and storing the edited image as a new image.
Image processing apparatuses of the related art include those in which, when the present window is switched to a different window after an image is edited on another window, an unedited image is displayed on the different window, and those that fixedly display either the unedited image or the edited image stored as a new image on the different window. However, there may be cases in which the unedited image should be displayed and in which the edited image should be displayed.
For example, for an image processing apparatus that displays an unedited image after storing an edited image as a new image, it is difficult to find the edited image. In a case such as when a user needs to print an edited image immediately after image editing, the operation is very cumbersome since the user must perform an image feed operation in order to search for the edited image.
Conversely, in an image processing apparatus controlled to display an edited image, it takes a long time to find which one of the stored images is the edited image. For example, when the user performs different types of editing on the same image, a very cumbersome operation is needed since, whenever editing is performed, an image feed operation must be performed in order to search for the unedited image again.
This is particularly apparent in the case of an apparatus (such as a digital camera) that sequentially specifies images in a predetermined order. As described above, adequacy of specifying either of the unedited image or the edited image after image editing changes depending on a user's intention.